Lo que no está escrito
by Pink-Punk-Possum
Summary: Las leyes de los Sangre Limpia son antiguas e inmorales. Especialmente cuando mezclas honor con vinculos conyugales. Y Draco no tiene opciones. Nunca las ha tenido. Avisos de tortura y non-con
1. Lo que no está conquistado

**Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic. No soy muy buena escritora pero me paso horas leyendo fics, y crearlos era el siguiente paso logico. Me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos :D así que preparaos el ojete porque llega la sangre, las explosiones y las relaciónes de poder basadas en violar y torturar.**

* * *

Cuando el trio llego al jardin trasero de los Malfoy ya era demasiado tarde. Habian venido tan rapido que Harry no habia tenido tiempo de abrocharse la chaqueta del uniforme de Auror, Ron la llevaba colgando de un brazo y Hermione tenia un aspecto desaliñado en contraste con su impoluto conjunto que usaba para trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, mientras se esforzaba por cargar con un pesado archivo lleno de papeles igual de desaliñados.

Frente a ellos una escena de decadencia histórica. Dos familias de sangre pura haciendo uso del ultimo derecho sagrado y legitimo que les queda, durante el ultimo dia de su vigencia.

Aunque decir "familias" es un formalismo, ya que, de los Malfoy, solo dos siguen con vida. Uno, si consideramos el caso de Narcissa. Tras la muerte de Lucius en Azkaban, la locura se la fue llevando poco a poco, y "vida" es algo que ya no le quedaba.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, a unos metros de Archibald Greengrass, ambos con sus varitas en la mano, ropas elegantes y miradas intensas. Los otros dos hermanos Greengrass observaban con intriga a una distancia prudencial.

El duelo habia empezado.

La sangre hervía dentro de Harry. Para él, Malfoy habia sido un abusador, una persona miserable, egoista y malcriada, cuya unica finalidad en su vida era la de amargarle la existencia por diversión. Pero despues de la guerra las cosas habian cambiado. Y aunque Harry no podia negar que le encantaria ser testigo de como Malfoy se enfrentaba a una humillación, lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Derrepente Ron le sujeta por los hombros. Harry estaba caminando hacia el campo de duelo con los puños cerrados, brazos pegados en sus flancos, sin darse cuenta.

-Harry, no podemos interferir! No están haciendo nada ilegal

-Hemos llegado demasiado tarde - decia la voz susurrante de Hermione detras de ellos

Es cierto, no podian interferir. Estaban de servicio y representaban la ley. Solo podian esperar y recojer los restos. Harry resoplaba por la nariz.

* * *

No estaba siendo un duelo espectacular. Los contendientes no esquivaban las maldiciones entre piruetas mientras realizaban contraataques imposibles. No, no era un duelo de los que se recrean en los espectaculos. Este era un duelo real. Era aparatoso y algo torpe, tipico de una pelea de bar.

Y Draco estaba perdiendo.

Él nunca habia sido un luchador de campo, mas bien una pieza estrategica. Es lo que le habia hecho ganarse la etiqueta de cobarde, mucho antes de que Harry y Ron entendiesen que hay mas cualidades que las que se pueden demostrar en una pelea, y que no todas las guerras se deciden en el campo de batalla.

Al final, Archibald, corriendo, lanza dos maldiciones seguidas. Draco solo consigue bloquear una. La otra explota en su hombro, la sangre formando una fina niebla. La varita de pelo de unicornio sale rodando hacia el oponente, bailando a los gritos de su dueño. Los hermanos Greengrass fociferaban en una esquina.

Desarmar al oponente significa victoria automatica.

-Ya está, voy a llamar a un sanador... - Hermione sonaba abatida. Tras meses de esfuerzo para cambiar las leyes mas antiguas, convenciendo a personas influyentes, tirando de hilos... no habia sido suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.

Por lo menos, pensaba Harry, los daños han sido minimos. Una poción sanadora y nisiquiera le quedará cicatriz. Desgraciadamente no habia poción para curarle de lo demas.

Archibald caminaba lentamente hacia la figura arrodillada enfrente suyo. Draco tenia la cabeza agachada y se sujetaba la herida en una mueca de dolor y derrota. El heredero Greengrass habia peleado duro por conseguir esta victoria -esta gran y significativa victoria que cambiaria su futuro y el de su familia- y no iba a dejar que el decoro se interpusiera en su morbosa y cruel forma de celebración.

Agarró al Malfoy por el pelo de forma violenta y tiró de él hasta ponerle en pié. Bajó su mano lentamente para acariciarle el pelo y la mejilla con falsa dulzura, regocijandose en el temblor del cuerpo que se erguia con dificultad delante de él. Seguidamente le cogio la mano izquierda con cierta impaciencia mientras sacaba una caja de su bolsillo. Draco se estremeció visiblemente.

-Heredero de los Malfoy... - Empezó a recitar Archibald mientras abria la caja con una mano, mostrando un lujoso anillo plateado, y con la otra buscar el dedo anular de su ahora prometido - ...por la antigua ley de los ancestos de sangre noble...

Harry no podia mirar, pero tampoco podia quitarle la vista encima a Draco. Conocia esa expresión. Es la que ponia cuando sabia algo que los demas desconocian.

Una onda de energía lanzó a Archibald por los aires y este aterrizó de espaldas a unos metros de Draco, ahora jadeando por el esfuerzo de usar magia sin varita. Los hermanos Greengrass se lanzaron a él enseguida.

Ron volvió a sujetar a Harry.

-Malditos cobardes! Dejadle en paz!

-No puedes interferir! Draco ya ha perdido, la familia puede intervenir en el ritual!

Los dos aurores forcejeaban. Hermione se sentia enferma, tenia que salir de ahí. Cerró los ojos, dió media vuelta y se alejó caminando hasta las puertas principales de la mansion, con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Los dos hermanos agarraron a Draco, cada uno por un brazo, mientras Archibald se incorporaba listo para disfrutar su victoria.

-Cuando llegará el maldito sanador! - seguia gritando Harry mientras intentaba zafarse de su mejor amigo. Quería intervenir. Queria hacer justicia. Para eso se hizo Auror.

BAM. Draco recibe el primer golpe en el estomago, que le hace retorcerse y sentir la quemadura de la bilis en la garganta. Si no fuera por los hombres que le sujetan ya se habria desplomado.

-...Por la jodida ley de los JODIDOS ancestros...! - Archibald gritaba, con una sonrrisa maliciosa. Ciertamente lo estaba disfrutando.

BAM. El segundo golpe llego justo por debajo del esternon, mas arriba del estómago, y le cortó la respiración. Lo unico que salia de sus labios eran bocanadas de sangre que manchaban la baldosa decorativa del jardín. Los hermanos Greengrass ya no le sujetaban, sino que estaban tirando de el para mantenerlo a cierta altura, pues su cuerpo ahora era un peso muerto semiconsciente.

-... reclamo tu MISERABLE MANO en matrimonio, uno que vas a recordar toda tu MALDITA VIDA!

BAM. El ultimo golpe, otra vez en el estomago, desvaneció su visión. Esta vez ya nadie le sujetaba. Cayó inconsciente junto al pequeño charco de sangre y saliva que él mismo habia formado. Los dos hombres mas jovenes se reian con pequeñas burlas.

Finalmente Archibald se arrodilló, agarró la mano izquierda de Draco, forzó el anillo en su dedo y empezó a retorcerselo hasta que rompió la falanje con un sonoro CRACK!. Cuando la inflamación empezase, el anillo le cortaria la circulación causando un dolor extremo.

Soltó la mano que cayó flacida al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del ultimo Malfoy.

\- ¿Quieres un beso, "querido"? - Archibald escupió sobre su cara.

* * *

 **Sigues aqui? Felicidades por superar la primera barrera! Este fic no se pondrá tan sordido como mi mente pero si que puntuará un poco por encima de lo normal. Recuerda, es ficción, date un gusto ;)**

 **Deja kudos, comentarios y amor. Yo funciono con amor. Sin eso no puedo segir escribiendo ^_^**


	2. Lo que no está dicho

**Minicapi explicativo de la ley de los sangrelimpia incestuosos. Como son cosas muy antiguas tambien tienen que ser injustas y apelar al beneficio economico, nada de buscar el amor en el matrimonio! O sino no habria historia, que todo quede dicho.**  
 **No hay dolor :(**  
 **Pero en el proximo si habra :)**  
 **Mucho :D**  
 **ANGSTTT *o***  
 **Estais avisados para ir comprando helado y pañuelos. Y un psicologo.**

* * *

-Que pasara mañana? La ley se anulará. Ese matrimonio no será valido - Harry daba vueltas en el despacho de Hermione

-La revocación de la ley no es retroactiva, no puede serlo! Crees que me hubieran aprobado una reforma que anulara la mitad de los matrimonios de los Sangre Pura?

-La mitad! Esos cabrones endogamicos estan locos - Esa era la indiferencia de Ron - Ademas porque te preocupa lo que le ocurra a Malfoy? Que le importe a Hermione vale, pero a ti...

-Puedes decirme que has visto lo mismo que yo... lo que ha ocurrido despues del duelo, y no sentir que algo, cualquier cosa, está mal? Nada?

Tras finalizar el ritual los Greengrass se fueron riendose y mirándoles, dejando el cuerpo atras, como diciendo "que se encarguen los Aurores de limpiar". Los sanitarios llegaron enseguida y se llevaron a Draco a St. Mungo, que ya estaba recuperando la consciencia y gritaba en silencio. Era una imagen que habia visto muchas veces en la guerra. Y no estaba bien.

Ron hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

\- Algo tiene que estar mal, no lo han hecho como es tradicional, no se puede anular por eso?

-Les hemos forzado a hacerlo así, ha sido mi culpa

-De que hablas Hermione? Tu no has hecho nada! Casi salvas a Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy. No me lo puedo creer.

Hermione estaba sentada tras su mesa, con la barbilla sobre las manos y su cara de pensar puesta en automatico.

-Los Greengrass estaban implicados en la guerra. Su nombre está tan manchado como el de los Malfoy. No tienen muchas opciones para... crear "vinculos"

-Quieres decir... para casarse con otros sangre pura?

-Si, ellos querian unirse con una buena familia para continuar con su linaje intacto... y conseguir algun beneficio de paso - Se reclinó sobre la mesa, ahora mirando a Harry - Con Malfoy era una alianza segura. Si Draco aceptaba la proposición, su fortuna y posición pasaria a los Greengrass, y si no... bueno, Lucius esta muerto, nadie podria intervenir si Archibald le retaba a un Duelo de Honor. Y aunque Archibald hubiera perdido, los Greengrass sí tienen un cabeza de familia, uno muy fuerte, su intervención hubiera sido lapidaria para Draco.

Cerró los ojos, no solo era una ley rudimentaria y bárbara, sino que conocía a la persona implicada en el ultimo matrimonio de la historia llevado a cabo con este metodo, aunque ese fuera el mismisimo Draco Malfoy.

-Cuando se aprobó la abolición les presionamos para acelerar las cosas. Draco compró todo el tiempo que pudo. Hoy en dia un rechazo no se considera una ofensa, la proposición salta a otra persona que si la acepte. Obviamente querian aprovechar esta ley para forzar el matrimonio. Y Draco lo sabia.

-Entonces? - sono la voz cortada de Harry

-No han hecho nada ilegal, el ritual se ha completado dentro del plazo, y la ley no es retroactiva, no anula los matrimonios o las peticiones realizadas antes de su cumplimiento.

Hermione miraba los papeles esparcidos sobre su mesa. No hay ningun vacio legal, ningún agujero, ninguna interpretación... ninguna palabra fuera de sitio que se pueda doblar a voluntad. Draco Malfoy estaba obligado a casarse con Archibald Greengrass, ceder su apellido y su fortuna, y vivir en matrimonio bajo la tutela de los Greengrass.

El unico consuelo que le quedaba a Harry era el de saber que Draco era el utimo caso de abuso legal entre familias de linaje puro. Desde que se hizo Auror la realidad le habia golpeado tantas veces que ya estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no salieran completamente bien. De hecho era un milagro que Hermione hubiera llegado tan lejos reformando estas leyes tan antiguas, con tan pocos detractores ente las lineas del Ministerio.

-Hah! -rió Ron derrepente, salvando a su amigo y a su novia de un bucle de pensamiento infinito- Te imaginas que pasaría si la misma persona rechazara a dos aspirantes y ambos pidieran un Duelo de Honor? Que locura...

-...

El silencio se intensificó en la sala.

-Que?! Que he dicho?

Hermione abrió los ojos, asombrada, y miró a Harry con esperanza.

* * *

 **Uh! Ron pasa de todo, que tio.**  
 **Hermione esta en plan "IIHhhh! Mi reforma del mundo magico para lograr un mundo perfecto con arcoiris y unicornios está lapidado porque no pude salvar un huroncito de los cazadores, iiiihhhh" *llora mucho***  
 **Y Harry se queda en segundo plano porque su armadura de tipo moralista duro (y otras cosas que se le pondran duras mas adelante) brillará con fuerza en posteriores capitulos. Romperá resoluciones de pantalla, asi que bajad el brillo cuando llegue el momento.**

 **HA!**

 **Kudos? Alguien? Un comentario? Amor? No? Os odio**


End file.
